narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaTema
The Couple ShikaTema (シカテマ ShikaTema) is the term used to describe the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Their Relationship 'Part I' Chūnin Exams Arc Shikamaru and Temari first met during the Chuunin Exams, where they were paired to fight against each other. Shikamaru had no interest in fighting, but the aggressive Temari forced him to fight her. Temari noted that he was a skilled strategist during their fight. After a lengthy battle, Shikamaru forfeited even though he had her almost defeated, leaving a very baffled Temari. Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc When Temari was sent by the Sand Village to save Shikamaru during his battle with Tayuya. When the pink-haired ninja had been defeated, Temari turned to Shikamaru and asked how she did with a grin on her face. Shikamaru commented on her scary, yet beautiful smile. Temari then accompanied Shikamaru to the hospital in Konoha. They discussed how ninja should approach missions, with Temari noticing how more emotional Shikamaru was than her. Although she reacted with sadness when his father, Shikaku scolded him. And seemed relieved for Shikamaru's sake that his friends all survived. When Shikamaru saw the Sand Siblings off, she teased him about crying in front of her, while he referred to her as troublesome. They both smiled. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc The two arrived at the Hokage's office together on her orders. Later, as they walked through the village, Naruto asked if they were on a date, which the two denied. Before Temari returned Suna, Shikamaru woke to see her off, something that surprised Temari, given his usual laziness. As they were leaving, Temari told Shikamaru he is very talented and to hurry up and become a jonin like her. This caused Shikamaru to become embarrassed and blush. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc in 4th Division]] Shikamaru and Temari were assigned to the same divsion with Shikamaru as Gaara's proxy commander. Temari would remind Shikamaru to take his job as commander seriously, and also not to let down his father, whom she respected. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc Shikamaru tells everyone to pay attention and be prepared, that even if small their power might be useful at some point and could even change change the future. Upon hearing his message, Temari smiles and thinks to herself that Shikamaru would be a good Hokage. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc When stuck in the Infinite Tsuyukomi genjutsu, Shikamaru dreams of both Asuma and his father, Shikaku being alive. In his dream, Temari is by his side. While watching the other two couples both fighting and in bliss, Shikamaru complains that marriage is too troublesome while Temari agrees. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Shikamaru, Temari and everyone is then being release by Naruto and Sasuke from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Last: Naruto the Movie In the ending credit, Shikamaru and Temari attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Shikamaru and Temari can be seen standing next to each other, with them facing each other. 'Epilogue' Years later, Shikamaru and Temari are married and revealed to have a son named Shikadai Nara. As Temari is staying at home accompanying Gaara and Kankuro's visit, Shikamaru is in the Hokage headquarters working with Naruto. When Shikadai comes home, Temari scolds him to greet Gaara more properly. Evidence *Temari broadly smiled at Shikamaru after she defeated Tayuya.Manga: Chapter 214 *Temari showed concern for Shikamaru when they were at hospital after he failed his mission.Manga: Chapter 235 *Shikamaru and Temari were specifically reintroduced together at the beggining of Naruto Shippūden.Manga: Chapter 247 *Naruto thought Shikamaru and Temari were on a dateManga: Chapter 247, a scene very similar to another one where Kakashi thought Asuma and Kurenai were on a date.Manga: Chapter 140 *Temari thinks highly of Shikamaru's intelligence, to the point she believed he would be a good Hokage.Manga: Chapter 641 *While complaining to his father about how much he hated women, Shikaku told Shikamaru that even the roughest women is tender to the man she loves, leading Shikamaru to think about how his father is always bossed around by his mother.Manga: Chapter 172 Later, after she rescues him from Tayuya, Shikamaru thinks that Temari is scarier than his own mother, indirectly equating his relationship with Temari to Shikaku's relationship with Yoshino. Manga: Chapter 214 *Shikamaru was shown dreaming of Temari standing by his side in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Manga: Chapter 678 *It is revealed in the final chapter that Shikamaru and Temari are married and have a son named Shikadai Nara.Manga: Chapter 700 Quotes Shikamaru to Temari before their match - Chapter 106: *''"It really doesn't matter to me if I ever become a chunin or not, but I guess I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female, so let's do it."'' Shikamaru to himself during his match with Temari - Chapter 107: *''"Oh, man.. Those clouds are so lucky.. So free.. More to the point, I didn't feel like doing this in the first place.. And I only became a ninja because I thought life would've been more interesting as one.. I suppose things aren't gonna be that simple."'' Temari about Shikamaru - Chapter 641: *''"Shikamaru.. You could become a Good Hokage.."'' Databooks Databook 4 (Temari's Profile) *''"This talented woman who can’t be close to everyone, in the midst of fierce fighting she sees in Shikamaru a disposition worthy of the next era’s foundation, and decides to make a new ninja world together with him."'' Among the Fans ShikaTema is one of the most popular couples in the fandom. It usually places very high in fan polls. It is supported because of the chemistry between the characters as well as the many hints throughout the series. It is a rival couple to ShikaIno. Trivia *In Otakon Convention, Shikamaru's English dubbed actor, Tom Gibis, and Temari's voice actress, Tara Platt, imagine how Shikamaru would propose to Temari. **"Shikamaru" proposes to "Temari" *In a non-canon Naruto SD spin off, in Rock Lee's dreaming about Shikamaru and Temari are married recently and having two kids, a boy who looks like Shikamaru implies to be an early cameo appearance of Shikadai before making his canon debut in the last of manga series ends. External Links *ShikaTema on Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shikatema References Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Couples involving Temari Category:Konoha+Sand Category:Canon Couples